


For the Grade

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Christmas Gift, F/F, Fluff and Humor, P.O.V shift from Ymir and Historia, Reicon mentioned, Sexual Tension, Teacher!Historia, Teacher!Nanaba, subtle or not so subtle YumiSasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Maybe shipping teachers should be a personal hobby. Least of all whenever Reiner gets the idea to interfere with the lives of their teachers, and ropes Ymir and Sasha into his schemes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> Nakuri. Teacher/Teacher Au. All of the student(s) ship their math teacher, Historia Reiss, and their fine art teacher, Nanaba (Lancaster). Thus the students decide to interfere to try and get them together. Little do they know, both Nanaba and Historia have the hots for each other. All they needed was a push.
> 
> \- for you ~

Ymir was bored.

Not groan into the abyss type of bored, but pretty damn close. The clocked ticked away on the wall overhead. Her school supplies laid scattered in front of her while the angelic voice drooled out which principle to take while looking for the radius of a circle.

Oh, gods. Was this killing Ymir in the sweetest way. Especially when Ms. Reiss wore pencil skirts that complemented her figure rather nicely.

“Pssst,” a voice beside her started. “Ymir?” She straighten slightly, keeping her bored gaze fixated ahead. “Ymir I know you can hear me,” Ymir smirked, fidgeting with the pen in front of her. “Quit with your creepy infatuated fantasies of our goddess teacher and look at me!” The voice hissed lowly, causing a satisfied hum to bubble in her throat when she turned to look at Sasha glaring at her.

“What is it, Hot Potato?” Ymir whispered, grinning broadly at the blush on Sasha’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

“Hardly,” Sasha said, keeping her voice low. “We need to meet up with Reiner after class.”

“Why,” Ymir questioned, moving her gaze forward when she heard Ms. Reiss heels tap on the floor near the board. She sighed in relief when she noticed the her back still facing the class. “I thought we were gonna...ya know?” Ymir looked back at Sasha then wiggling her brow teasingly, enjoying the way Sasha’s blush deepened.

“T-that’s not...you,” Sasha stammered, her beautiful face resembling a deer caught in headlights. “You…”

“Me?” Ymir questioned, smirking at the fact she made Sasha flustered. “I haven’t done anything.” She whispered innocently, mindful of their teacher and classmates. “Yet.”

Sasha huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “We need to talk to Reiner about the plan.” She muttered, causing Ymir to raise her brow questioningly.

“Miss Wikström,” the angelic voice of Ms. Reiss called, pulling Ymir’s gaze to the front of the classroom. “Would you like to tell the class what you and Miss Braus find so very interesting to talk about while not paying attention to the lesson? Hmm?”

“Why I’d,” Ymir began, comically opening her eyes while she gasped. “Talking about nonsense in the middle of class? Never,” she hummed, giving Ms. Reiss an easy sort of smirk. “I was ropin’ Sasha into being my tutor since she’s the one with the top marks in class.”

“While I can commend you for taking your studies seriously,” Ms. Reiss started, lifting her brow up like she didn’t believe Ymir at all. “I’d be even more over the moon with the idea of you asking after the lesson is over.”

The bell rang a second later, causing all of the students to collect their belongs. “Hold it,” Ms. Reiss sighed, holding her hands up. “Your homework is on page 159, make sure to do the even numbers this time,” she paused when Ymir and several other students groaned. Once they quieted she finished. “I’ll be expecting it on my desk as soon as you step into class. Now, be off with you and have a good lunch!”

Ymir wasted no time flinging her belongs into her bag, she casted her gaze to Sasha who was all ready to go. Lunch, as most knew, was Sasha’s favorite subject. Not that Ymir minded, of course.

“Ready?” Ymir asked, dutifully waiting for her. “I’m sure you want to devour whatever meal Alphard made you.”

“I’m famished,” Sasha admitted, looping her arm with Ymir’s and rested her hand comfortable on Ymir’s forearm. “But we need to meet up with Reiner first,” she said, casting Ms. Reiss a polite smile on their way out. “About hooking Ms. Reiss up with the hella hot art teacher.” She added when they were out of earshot.

“You mean he seriously wants them together?” Ymir asked, vaguely remembering the last chat the three of them had a week prior. “I thought we were all bullshitin’ around. I mean wasn’t it enough last year when we tried setting Ms. Ackerman up with Ms. Leonhardt? Except to find out Ms. Ackerman was actually Mrs. Ackerman and Ms. Leonhardt was engaged to Coach Carolina?”

“She’s actually Mrs. Carolina now,” Sasha laughed, giving Ymir’s arm a faint squeeze. “Boy was that a hoot ‘n a half! The pure look of mortification still brings me a little joy.”

Ymir grinned fondly at the memory of Ms. Leonhardt looking between Mrs. Ackerman and Coach Carolina with a look of pure discomfort. Which had been a surprise at the time since the woman was ever stoic. More so than Mrs. Ackerman.

“You and Reiner were on the floor holding your guts from laughin’ so much,” Ymir said, chuckling when Sasha huffed.

“How could we not? Mrs. Carolina looked like she was gonna have her face stuck like that, and Reiner started laughing first.”

“What’da I start laughin’ about,” Reiner inquired, almost as if he materialized beside them. His voice caused Ymir to halt quickly, nearly almost not catching Sasha’s fall. “Woah, didn’t mean to startle you guys,” he chuckled good naturally.

“It’s cool, man.” Ymir huffed, giving Sasha’s arm a squeeze. “Just almost killed Sasha though, thanks.”

“You’re the one holdin’ onto her,” he scowled, casting a pout over to Sasha. “Sorry Sas’.”

“You are forgiven.” Sasha said sage-like, raising her brow a little. “Ymir was there to break my fall.”

“Course,” Ymir grinned, looking at Sasha directly. “You know I’d always be there to catch you.” For a moment they simply just looked at each other. Almost as if they weren’t in the middle of the hallway with other students walking by or Reiner gawking at them.

“Gross,” Reiner muttered causing Ymir to look over at him. His nose was wrinkled, and it was almost as if he were grimacing. “I’d say get a room, but Ymir would take me seriously,” he huffed, shaking his head at her scowl. “And we got shit to do. Ready?”

“Yup,” Sasha chirped, thumb caressing the skin on Ymir’s arm a moment before letting go and moving to stand at his side. “Lead the way big guy!”

Ymir followed after them, she really hoped whatever hair brain plan he had in mind didn’t blow up in their faces.

 

* * *

 

Historia was gathering up the paperwork that her students left scatter on her desk. She sighed softly, teenagers were as neat as children just starting Kindergarten. The imagery wasn’t that far off, but she knew she’d rather be stuck with high schoolers than little children any day of the week. Least no one would mistaken her for one.

Her stomach rumbled, it was lunchtime after all, and she knew the quicker she’d have everything situated, the quicker she’d be able to eat.

Dutifully she worked out the stacks of paper from individual periods, sorting them into the folders she stored away in her bag to take home. It was never difficult to tell which class from which, usually, and soon she found herself halting over fourth period’s stack of paper. She picked up the stack, looking at the name on the first paper,  _Ymir Wikström_ and scowled.

 _She and Miss Braus are often quite chatty_ , Historia’s scowl deepened. _I’m half tempted to separate them for the remainder of the year._ It was a tempting thought, a damn good one, but there was no true reason to. They kept their conversations in hushed whispers, mindful of their classmates dutifully taking notes. They both received top marks in class, which surprised Historia for the amount of time she’s caught Ymir sleeping.

 _Plus the two seem quite taken with each other, and there is no doubt that they wouldn’t find way to communicate with each other._ Historia thought, lips drawn into a smile as she imagined Ymir making Sasha smoke signals, and then realized the fire hazard that could potentially be involved.

A knock drew Historia away from her thoughts causing her to look up. She was greeted by the most beautiful blue and ever gentle eyes of Nanaba Lancaster, who smiled charmingly at her. “I thought I’d swing by for lunch,” she said, her voice raspy and warm. “Unless it’s a bad time? I could leave you be.”

“N-no.” Historia stuttered, cursing herself for messing up a simple word as no. “It’s not a bad time! Never for you,” she said quickly, flushing when she realized how that sounded. “I mean because I’m not busy, and lunch sounds lovely!” She quickly filed fourth period’s work into its folder, and went about pulling up a chair beside her desk. “You don’t mind if we eat in here do you?”

“Not at all,” Nanaba smiled, holding up her brown bag. “I figured you wanted to eat in here anyways.” She walked into the room after that, taking the seat Historia pulled up for her, and put her bag down.

“Only because going to the cafeteria means running into or seeing my students from fourth period.” Historia muttered, taking a seat in her chair. “Plus the noise I could live without.”

“Your class is pretty bad I take?” Nanaba asked, pulling her lunch out of the bag. “I doubt I could imagine them rowdy with you being their teacher.” She said, placing a plastic container in front of her. “Well, if I were a student I wouldn’t be disruptive with you as _my_ teacher.”

It took Historia a moment before she registered what Nanaba meant by that, and felt herself flush. “N-no. It’s not the class entirely,” she said, trying not to overthink or get her hopes up. “Just two students usually. Sasha Braus and Ymir Wikström, they’re a rather chatty duo.”

“Ah,” Nanaba tsked, already digging into her food. “I have them next period. They usually congregate with Reiner Braun, Petra Ral, and Maria Oosawa. My sometimes rowdy bunch.”

“My condolences,” Historia offered, grinning when Nanaba snorted into her food.

“The other teachers told me that,” Nanaba laughed, putting her container of food down. “They’re not bad kids. Maria, Petra and Sasha are the sweetest students I’ve ever met. It’s just sometimes they get into these moods, and I have to get creative on toning them down.” She sent Historia a grin. “I usually get them to improv paint or sketch for me. Ymir really gets into it, I’d say between her, Reiner, and Maria they’re my best artistic students in that class.”

Historia felt the simultaneous drying of her throat and quickening in her pulse. It was moments like this with Nanaba, just sitting together in an empty classroom, that made her realize just how attractive the art teacher was. From her short blonde hair, cut and framed beautifully, to her gentle blue eyes, and unwavering patience behind her smile.

 _Doesn’t hurt that she’s got an incredible fashion sense, devilishly good looks, and quite the tall and lean frame._ Historia added, feeling the flush in the back of her neck. While it was all true, she doubted she’d ever see Nanaba in a skirt, seeming as she loved wearing slim fitting slacks and button ups that complimented her figure. She also had the uncanny ability to keep her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off her forearms for all to see.

Moreover, showing off her sleeve tattoos. And that certainly caused a lot of concerned parents to speak out during the first half of the school year. Thankfully those complaints never stopped Nanaba from showing them off, Historia definitely appreciated it.

“Historia,” Nanaba said, sounding confused and concerned. “Is everything alright? Have I bored you to death with my classroom talk?”

“Hmm,” Historia hummed, until she realized she spaced out. “No, no you have not.” She assured, giving Nanaba a tight lidded smile. “Seems my mind is preparing itself for fifth period twenty minutes ahead of time.”

“I’ll say,” Nanaba nodded her head, “you’ve hardly touched your food, and I’m almost done.”

“Well we all don’t have appetites quite like yours Ms. Lancaster,” Historia teased laying her food out in front of her.

“Not true at all,” Nanaba laughed, causing a pleasant shiver to run down Historia’s spine. “You haven’t seen Sasha and Reiner having a food eating contest. I’m still a little concerned on where it all goes for her at least.”

Historia almost spit out her food from the snort she gave. After she swallowed her food and flashed Nanaba a smile she said, “the world may never know.”

Nanaba merely grinned at her and Historia counted that as a win when she took the first real bite of her food.

 

* * *

 

“How is that suppose to work?” Ymir sighed, not liking the grin on Reiner’s face. “I mean this will take more than just the three of us if we want to see it come to fulfillment.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Reiner chuckled, his grin going wider if possible. “I have my connections. Although I’m a little surprise you’re on board with this now.”

“What can I say they’re both hot as fuck,” Ymir smirked, getting an approving hum from Sasha who was still rather engaged with her lunch. “Plus they’d be the ultimate wonder couple together,” Ymir sighed, almost dreamingly. “If they already aren’t seeing, engaged or married to other people of course.”

“That was one time,” Reiner groaned, rubbing his face for good measure. “I know on good authority that Ms. Lancaster isn’t fucking anyone!”

“Reiner,” Sasha said sharply between her bite of noodles, “must you be so crude!?”

“What,” he said, looking like a child caught stealing a cookie. “People fuck, Sasha. You and Ym -”

“That’s none of anyone’s business,” Sasha laughed, causing Ymir to look at her a moment. “What? He coulda just said she wasn’t seeing anyone.”

“True,” Ymir huffed, giving Reiner a frown. “You lose cool points bro.”

“God, you’re so whipped and domestic.” Reiner scowled, folding his meaty arms over his chest. “See if I talk to either of you now.”

“Connie.”

“Where,” he asked, whipping his head around to see if he could spot the bald guy. When Ymir and Sasha both bust out laughing Reiner pouts at them. “That’s so not funny! You guys really got my hopes up here!”

“You still love us,” Sasha wheezed, nearly choking on her food. Ymir, on instinct, moved her hand over Sasha’s back tapping away until she was breathing better. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem,” Ymir snorted, giving Reiner a pointed look when he opened his mouth. “Alright so when do we start this mission? Can’t be today since we don’t see Ms. Reiss for the rest of the day.”

“We’ll start tomorrow,” Reiner offered up, rolling is paper bag up into a ball. “We’ll have to do this before fourth period starts, and make it convincing as possible.”

“Don’t worry on it being convincing,” Ymir said, grinning mischievously. “We got Sasha for that.”

“What,” Sasha started, looking between the two of them. “I get to be the one to do it? Which teacher am I getting then?”

“Your occasional bouts of clumsiness will be needed,” Reiner said, rolling his eyes when Sasha pouted. “It’s also obvious that you need to get Ms. Reiss, since you are in her class during fourth period.”

“Okay,” she smiled, packing up her containers. “Who’s gonna get Ms. Lancaster?”

“That’s where some of my connections come in,” Reiner said, puffing out his chest in pride. “I got most of all of this planned out. We just gotta make sure to not mess this up.”

The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Ymir gathered her things, looking between Sasha and Reiner. They had class together, so she knew she didn’t need to part ways with them.

They flanked Ymir’s sides on their way out of the classroom they occupied for themselves, and went down the hall to Ms. Lancaster’s classroom. Ymir gave out a sigh, a rather dreamy one she wouldn’t be able to hide.

“Ymir?”

“Oh, don’t worry about her,” Sasha chuckled, causing Ymir to roll her eyes. “She has an older people fetish.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense when she drools after watching Ms. Reiss walk by in her skirts.”

“I do not drool!”

“You totally drool,” Sasha laughed, dodging Ymir’s hand when she went to swat at her. “It’s so cute seeing you flustered,” she teased, running up ahead to get into the classroom before Ymir could get ahold of her.

She heard Reiner chuckle, but merely shrugged. Sasha called her cute after all, she could live with that. Once they both made it over to the table they normally sat at, Ymir took her seat by Sasha. She placed her bag on the floor with one hand, and casually rested the other on Sasha’s thigh.

The soft intake of air was all Ymir needed to smirk, using her thumb to caress the fabric of Sasha’s jeans. She’ll definitely be gotten back later for this.

“Hey, guys!” Maria chirped, with a smiling Petra beside her. “Have a good day so far?”

Everyone gave their usual affirmatives, falling into a comfortable conversations. Ymir never once moved her hand from Sasha’s thigh, not even when she noticed Ms. Lancaster bouncing in a minute before class started.

The way she presented herself made Ymir wish she’d be that cool after high school was over. Though she did note that grin, and wondered where her teacher had been to come back smiling like that.

 

* * *

 

When Historia awoke that morning everything seemed perfectly fine. She woke up when her alarm went off, showered, remembered to eat breakfast, and even took her dog for a walk.

Everything felt right to her. Even nearing the end of her third period class, Historia was in high spirits. No disturbances, no one needed to be told to focus or wake up. It’s as if the universe was giving her a break, and oh was she relishing in it.

 _Nothing could go wrong today_ , Historia mused with an easy smile once the bell rang. That was until Sasha came wobbling in with a bottle containing an unknown dark substance. Historia made the rookie mistake of rushing forward to help her and moments later, as if the world went into slow motion, the bottle flew out of her hand, spilling all over Historia’s white blouse.

“Oh my gods,” Sasha cried, eyes tearing up within seconds. “My ink! I’m so, so sorry Ms. Reiss!”

Historia hadn’t know what to say at the time. She felt like crying herself, in humiliation and frustration. Today had been going so _well._  Maybe even a little too well. She looked at Sasha, seeing her close to tears made Historia sigh, “It’s alright Miss Braus, but in the future be careful.”

“Do you..uh need another shirt Ms. Reiss? I could hel - a”

“No, no.” Historia said cutting her off with a smile, turning most of her body to her desk. “I have a spare shirt I’m going to change into, and try to salvage this one. Just sit down please, and if I’m not back make sure to have them do work in the text book.”

“Okay, Ms. Reiss.”

Historia locked her gaze to Sasha’s hoping it looked authoritive. “If I’m not back and no one seems to be doing work go fetch Mrs. Ackerman. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Nodding her head Historia quickly made her way over to her desk, collecting her bag with the spare shirt as she made her way out of the classroom in hopes to change in the restroom.

 _I’m glad I packed the spare at least,_  Historia sighed, cursing today for ever happening. Although it seemed the cursing was only going to grow as she saw the stay out sign on the door, meaning the janitor was cleaning the bathroom.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Historia swore inwardly. She hurried down the hall, ignore the looks she gained from students and teachers alike. She saw another restroom sign up ahead, and hurried into it. She was quite thankful this one wasn’t...Nanaba’s back was facing Historia, but she got a clear outlined view of her front thanks to the mirror, and stopped in her tracks.

“H-h-historia!” Nanaba stammered when she looked up to see Histora standing there in the mirror. She spinned around quickly to cover herself, inadvertently flexing more of her muscles, and giving Historia quite the show. “I can explain,” she said, flushing from her ears and well past her neck. “Maria came stumbling into class with a bottle of ink, and I went to help her,” she gave a watery sort of smile, “but the damn thing spilled all over my shirt and I had to run out of class to go change it.”

Before she could praise whatever deities were in the sky Historia gave Nanaba a puzzling look. “Did you say she came stumbling into your class with a bottle of ink? Looked like she was about to fall and drop it?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Looks like we’ve both been had,” Historia huffed, pointing to her shirt. “Sasha Braus got me with that. To think I thought it was an accident.”

“When did she get you?”

“Right before class,” Historia sighed, unbuttoning her shirt. “I really liked this shirt.”

“You have several ones like it,” Nanaba said dryly, going back to work on her shirt and giving Historia some privacy.

“Not exactly,” Historia chuckled, moving back quickly to go lock the door. “Probably should lock this in case any student barges in on us.”

“Smart idea,” Nanaba hummed, “I forgot to do that when I came in here to clean my shirt off.”

“I noticed,” Historia laughed, finally tugging her’s off. Her chest jiggled at the movement, and she flushed when she caught Nanaba staring. Even more so when she saw the widening of Nanaba’s eyes and the flush dusted across her cheeks. “Sorry, I need to clean it.”

“I-it’s fine,” Nanaba said hoarsely, looking back down at the sink. “I hadn’t meant to stare.”

Historia didn’t say anything at first, simply deciding to start washing out what she could while she was in there. She noticed the way Nanaba went rigid, muscles tensed in a way that fascinated her. Was Nanaba nervous?

“You know,” Historia said, smiling softly in Nanaba’s direction. “I’m glad it’s you seeing me like this, and not some hormonal teenager.” Maybe it was the situation that was making Historia feel a bit bolder? She wasn’t sure, but she loved it.

“I’m not sure about the hormonal teenager part,” Nanaba mumbled, dutifully trying her damndest to not look at Historia, causing her to pout some.

“Why,” Historia asked, tilting her head. She felt strands of hair slip out of her bun. “Am I that bad to look at?” When Nanaba made no move to look over at her Historia sighed, putting her shirt in the sink and began scrubbing.

There was a lapse of just silence between them. Almost silence, the water still ran. It was enough of an answer for Historia since more than five minute have gone by, and still nothing from Nanaba. Was she too forward? She feared she might have been.

“No,” Nanaba said, turning the water off. “You’re not bad to look at. Sometimes I find it troubling how much time can go by when I look at you.”

“N-nanaba?”

“I like you,” She finally said, turning to face Historia fully. “For sometime actually. I think that’s why I choose to eat with you in your classroom or mine just to spend time alone with you away from everyone.”

“I’m not dreaming am I?” Historia whispered, looking at Nanaba wide eyed. “I’m not gonna just wake up, and this all be a dream?”

Nanaba moved forward, bending down to gentle push her lips against Historia’s. The contact made her heart hammer against her chest, and she pushed her mouth more firmly against Nanaba’s own.

When they pulled away Nanaba smiled, so beautifully it made Historia’s want to capture this moment forever. “If this is a dream it’s pretty damn cruel,” her smile morphed to a mischievous, cheeky, grin. “I’m never this imaginative, and would have probably gotten your breast size wrong.”

Historia found herself laughing, leaning her head against Nanaba’s chest. “You’re so damn cheeky, you know that?”

“You do make it a little easy sometimes,” Nanaba said, the murmuring of her words caused her chest to rumble, and Historia found it to be one of her favorite things about Nanaba. “I wanted to do this properly though.”

“I’m just glad you wanted to.” Historia sighed, pulling away, mindful not to look at Nanaba’s abs. “We should get dressed. We got classes to teach.”

“Unfortunately.” Nanaba huffed, removing herself from Historia. “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Just dinner and a movie, and I’ll walk you to the front door like a gentlewoman.”

The question caused Historia to swoon, “I’d love to. I’ll forward you my address after school.”

In a blur Nanaba scoop Historia up, laughing madly. The reaction only seemed to make Historia laugh along with her, and smiled against Nanaba’s lips when she kissed her again. This was a side of Nanaba that she wanted to see often.

“Thank you,” Nanaba said once they separated. “We, uh. We really should hurry and get to class though.”

“We should,” Historia chuckled, kissing Nanaba quickly before detaching herself from her once she was placed back on the ground. “You have a spare shirt, yes?”

“I do.” Nanaba admitted, grinning softly. “I keep one with me in case of emergencies.”

“Good, there is no way we’re salvaging our shirts.” She tossed the ink stained one into the trash bin. “Let’s hurry before they decide to gossip about what we’re doing in here.”

“Pfft, the kids would have worst theories than the teachers.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about,” Historia huffed, quickly putting her shirt on. “I left Sasha Braus in charge of my class. I need to go see if anything’s been destroyed.”

“That would be wise,” Nanaba smiled, already slipped into her band tee. “I have to see if the kids haven’t painted the tables in ‘creative freedom of speech’.”

With that Nanaba bent down, kissing Historia quickly before moving to the door. “I look forward to our date Ms. Reiss.” She said on her way out, and Historia couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. Especially because they would in fact have a date later.

After a quick look over Historia exited the restroom, walking back to her class with the pep back in her step. Upon her return she realize nothing was destroyed and everyone was working studiously with their textbooks. Even Ymir and Sasha were quietly working away.

Historia looked up at the clock. There was ten minutes left, so she went to her desk and reviewed over the lesson plan, and where she’d need to pick up on tomorrow.

Her mind was occupied with kissing Nanaba while she went to work.

 

* * *

 

Ymir sat back once she noticed Ms. Reiss was seated at her desk. Her hair looked slightly mussed, and lips looked a bit brighter, but Ymir wasn’t sure if it had worked. She looked on like that for a few minutes, looking over at Sasha whenever she got the chance to see if she noticed.

She was slightly annoyed that she hadn’t, but chalked that up as a Sasha thing. Once she got into her work, there was next to nothing to get her out of the work like trance. Unless someone had food or she was kissed.

The bell rang moments later, and Ymir watched Sasha blink owlishly before looking over at her with a grin. _Or, that_. Ymir returned the smile, and then turned her head over to Ms. Reiss’ desk in hopes Sasha would look.

And look she did. It was a double take, and then she looked back at Ymir. “When did she get back?” Sasha whispered, putting her things into her bag.

“Ten minutes ago.” Ymir answered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Reiner texted me when she went in three minutes after Ms. Lancaster, and Maria texted me when Ms. Lancaster came out grinning.”

Sasha’s lips curled into a grin, and Ymir found herself wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

“Miss Braus,” Ms. Reiss said, pulling Sasha’s attention away from Ymir. “A word please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sasha said, shooting Ymir a look before walking over to their teacher. “Did you get the stain out of your shirt?”

“No games please,” Ms. Reiss sighed and Ymir shifted over to Sasha, prepared to say something if she needed to. “I know that it wasn’t an accident. Maria Oosawa did the exact same thing to Ms. Lancaster, in the same way you did.”

Ymir felt her jaw clench, she was about to move to stand in front of Sasha, but Sasha ended up moving her hand to take Ymir’s, interlacing their fingers.

“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.” Sasha said, almost stubbornly. “It wasn’t a prank.”

“I know.” Ms. Reiss said simply, giving Sasha a charming smile. “I’m not mad about the shirt. I actually wanted to thank you, Maria, and whoever else helped you get me alone in the restroom with Ms. Lancaster. Because of you and your friends, I have a date tonight.”

“Wanky,” Ymir said, lifting her brow. “That actually worked?”

“It did, yes.” Ms. Reiss hummed, saying no more than that.

“I’m glad we could help then,” Sasha said, smiling brightly. “We knew you two had great chemistry!”

“Yes, well,” Ms. Reiss ahemed, cheeks turning a pleasant looking pink. “Thank you, now don’t be late for lunch?”

“You got it,” Ymir said, smiling when Sasha tugged her along to leave. She knew they’d be doing something else entirely, but she wasn’t about to disclose that.

Before they exited Ymir nearly collided into Sasha’s back, “Does this mean we get extra credit on our grade?”

“No,” Ms. Reiss said, laughing when Sasha sighed. They left the room after that.

“Really hoped she’d give extra credit,” Sasha murmured, which made Ymir smile at her.

“You tried, babe.”

“You’re damn right I did,” Sasha chuckled, fluttering her lashing at Ymir. “Now let’s go make out in the empty classroom that has beds in it.”

Ymir’s smile morphed into a smirk, and with a happy hum she moved through the hallways with Sasha. “Lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! Admittedly there are a couple things I wanted to point out. I had no idea what to give Nanaba as a last name, so Lancaster was the safest bet. I was half tempted to name her Lannister, but decided against it. The YumiSasha wasn't planned, but it happened. It's there, and I love it. Possibly the easiest to type while working on this fic. Reiner being in the trio felt right, and he is now my beefy child. Ymir Wikström is tribute to the very one from Howl, I'll always love her ;w;
> 
> Everything else I used as a reference was easily known to whomever viewed the content in which those references or characters mentioned came from. 
> 
> Anyhow, comments are welcomed here! ;w;


End file.
